Sigma-delta converters can suffer from limit cycles that can result in higher noise and possible dead-zones in their transfer characteristics. Low order sigma-delta converters, and especially first order converters, are prone to exhibit very large limit cycles, although these limit cycles are possible for any converter order. In certain situations, a limit cycle can be characterized as a tonal output even though the input is steady. It is not unusual that such tones can be produced at multiple input values throughout the input range of a converter. In certain existing analog systems, adding an analog dither signal to the input of an integrator of a sigma-delta comparator has resulted in elimination of cycle events of the comparator.